Stackin' the House
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Jason Stackhouse was horny. He wanted to do some shady, down and dirty things to Eric Northman...


Author's Note:

A prompt asked for by a fan. A little something between Eric and Jason. I hope you and anyone else who reads this enjoys.

 _When you came in, the air went out_

 _And every shadow filled up with doubt_

 _I don't know who you think you are_

 _but before the night is through_

 _I wanna do bad things to you_

Jason Stackhouse was horny.

His dick throbbed in time with _Jace Everett_. Why he was listening to _Jace Everett,_ he didn't know. But it fit his mood, which was fucking horny. He wanted to do some shady shit. He wanted to do some down, dirty and shady mother fucking shit.

 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

 _Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

 _I don't know what you've done to me_

 _But I know this much is true..._

He wanted to do real bad things with Eric Northman.

What little reputation he had left would be _shit_ if word got out. Then again, Eric Northman didn't kiss and tell. It was the ones he kissed that told.

His dick wasn't just throbbing in tune with the music, it was throbbing with every downward glide of Eric's mouth. Jason groaned, clenching his eyes shut as his thighs tensed. All the shit that he used to talk about Fangbangers—and sometimes still did—here he was, getting his dick sucked by none other than Eric Northman.

He'd always wondered if the vampire viking got off on the same sex. Eric's reputation was that he was a fucking sex God—pun intended. Male and female threw themselves at him, even if they were thrown right back in the direction they'd come.

Fuck yea, he went for the same male population.

"Fuck, don't bite my dick off." Jason groaned when he felt the dangerous prick of Eric's fangs. The thought that Eric was turned on by what he was doing caused Jason's dick to grow even harder.

"And here I thought you liked pain." Eric responded as he lifted his head.

Jason responded immediately to the loss of wet heat around his dick and lifted his hands. He twisted his fingers in Eric's blonde, short cropped hair and shoved his head back down. "More sucking, less talking." Jason groaned again, shoving his hips upward and felt the tight grip of Eric's throat.

He loved having leverage over the _mighty_ Eric Northman. He wasn't quiet sure what that leverage was yet but he'd be cool if it was blackmail. He was missing something. Something crucial because whatever that crucial something was, it had brought Eric to his knees and given Jason the control.

Jason liked control, but he didn't mind the occasional ride on his lap.

He more than liked the all too often blow jobs. Though, said blow jobs usually came from women. The thought reminded him that he had a _guy_ between his legs, sucking him off with an expertise that shouldn't have been possible. Not just a guy, but a vampire and not just a vampire, but Eric the vampire. The thought made him curse loudly but he didn't stop Eric Northman from going down on him.

Eric was way too good at this and in the back of Jason's lust crazed mind, he was thankful for that experience. Ain't no one ever sucked a cock as good as Eric Northman...

"Ah, fuck." Jason fisted his hands on either side of Eric's blonde head and hauled him forward until there was no room between nose and groin. Jason's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feel of Eric's throat around his dick. "Fuck...fuuuckk yea..."

It was nice, having the control and watching Eric be his little lapdog. Eric was nice enough about it, not fighting him over the issue.

Who would have known?

Eric—submissive?

Jason's head fell back and he pushed Eric's lovely little vampiric mouth off his dick.

Jason slumped back in the leather chair, his arms falling limply over the armrests. He really liked this chair. It gave him an added boost. Sitting high in the arms of _Fangtasia_ , watching the bar and club bustle with life. It was empty at the moment, which Jason was oddly grateful for. Though, this throne chair, he was really, really starting to like...

Was this what it felt like to be a King?

It should have freaked him the fuck out, but Jason was on a buzz. A good buzz. What the hell was a matter with him that his dick was hard over a dude?

He suddenly wanted to get off and get off now. His head fell back again and Jason fisted his own dick and started moving his hand up and down, squeezing with every downward glide. He wanted to come. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hand moving a little faster...

"Fuck this shit." Jason muttered and gripped Eric's short hair by the top of his head and jerked him back down against his groin. He heard Eric give a warning growl that sent a chill down his spine but ignored it when Eric's mouth was over his dick again. He could get used to this. Screw danger when Eric Northman was screwing his dick with his mouth.

He moved Eric's head up and down, forcing the deep glide of his throat every time until Jason could feel his balls tightening with a terrible need. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jason muttered, jerking Eric's head harder until with a heavy groan he was—

" _Sorry to wake you, sleeping beauty, but we're closed. And get out of my chair."_

Jason's eyes flew open at the murmured words and then he was flying through the air. He hit a table top precisely and then rolled to the floor with a thud. Jason shook his head, his eyes wide as he stared at the familiar surroundings of _Fangtasia._ He shook his head again and ran a hand through his messy hair. His dick was hard as fuck, throbbing beneath the denim. "Fuck." He said bluntly and looked down before looking back up.

Eric was staring at him.

"Get out."

Jason looked beyond the vampire viking and to the throne chair. Eric looked a little too knowing about what had been going on in his head. Jason grimaced. Eric probably did know. All Jason knew was that he'd somehow passed the fuck out _in_ Eric's "throne" which was why Eric had thrown him across the room.

Jason was sure of three things right now as he hauled ass out of _Fangtasia._

Eric Northman didn't play the submissive playboy.

No one—but no one—sat in _his "throne"._

He fucking hated being given vampires blood. Even if he needed it. Why?

Dreams.

He should have known he was dreaming. Eric Northman would have killed him for _making_ him suck his dick.


End file.
